The present disclosure relates to a base for a juvenile booster seat, and particularly to a seat base that mounts and supports a juvenile seat on a seat in a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a seat base configured to tilt to orient a juvenile seat mounted on the seat base in a desired manner.
Juvenile seats are widely used to transport young children in automobiles and other vehicles. An infant vehicle seat with tiltable base is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,358, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein.